Now Thats Inspiration
by Ringitup
Summary: What do you do when your mind goes blank? What do you do when you can't seem to put the images into words? A little B/E oneshot


**A/N okay… I was ready some other stories and then suddenly inspiration hit! This is just a little one shot of Bella and her **_**inspiration**_**. Hope you like it. **

She stared at the computer screen in front of her, the scene running through her mind but not coming to words. She could see the fluff bed, the white covers were bundled at the end of the bed, pillows scattered around the two people barley dressed lying on top of the bed. His tanned torso bare for the world to see, her chest exposed as he bent down to touch her skin with his lips.

She would see it all in her head, but somehow she couldn't put it on the word document in front of her. The cursor blinked expectantly, as she continued to stare blankly at the screen.

"Need some inspiration?" A voice came from right next to her ear, causing her to jump and screech, whipping around in her car. Only to come face to face with the man of her dreams.

"GOD! Baby you scared the living shit out of me. I didn't even hear you come in." She sighed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

A soft smile took over his beautiful face as he gently pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "I'm sorry… I just thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you sure as hell did." She sighed again, burying herself in his chest, trying to get as close as possible, never wanting to let go. "I missed you." She whispered, tilting her head up to look at his beautiful green eyes.

"I missed you too. In fact I missed you so much that I bought you a present!" He replied, pulling back slightly and reaching into his pocket.

"Baby, you know I don't like presents!" She scolded, secretly craving to know what he bought her.

He just smiled crookedly as he pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and held it out for her.

She gently lifted it out of his palm, smiling slyly back up at him. As she lifted the lid, her breath rusted out of her chest. Sitting on the velvet cushion was on of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. The pendant was a simple silver heart with two diamonds entwined in the middle.

"The saleslady says it means that our hearts are entwined. I hope you like it." He asked a little nervous by her lack of response.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with both shock and love. "Like it?" she chuckled, feinting outrage. She paused for a moment to let his face fall, "I aboso-fucking-lutly love it!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and attacking his lips with her own.

It took him a few moments to get over the shock before he was kissing her back hungrily. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as tight as possible to him. "That wasn't funny!" he grumbled, his lips still attached to hers.

"Yes it was!" she smirked into the kiss, her hands running through his beautiful soft hair.

He growled at her, running his hands down her thighs to grab under her butt, picking her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He began walking, steering his way through the mess apartment until his reached the bedroom door, skillfully opening it with one hand and continuing towards the bed. Once he reached it he throw her one it, causing her to bounce a few times before he joined her, positioning himself right on top of her.

"Edward…" She moaned as his lips traveled down her neck, making her very glad that she had decided to wear a very skimpy tank top this morning.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" she could feel his smirk against her skin.

"I could use your help with something," she managed to get out between her raped breaths.

"Anything…" He answered, as he began to pull the tank top over her head, exposing her bare chest, for him.

"it requires you to lose your shirt!" She smiled devilishly.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled hugely as he leaned back and discarded his shirt on the floor.

_Now that's inspiration!_ She thought to herself as he mouth came in contact with her sensitive skin.


End file.
